Many materials, including wood, fabric, paper, photographs, books, plants, food items, canvas and paint, are sensitive to levels of moisture in the environment that may alter their moisture content and result in degradation over time. High levels of humidity may result in swelling or expansion of the materials, while low levels of humidity may result in shrinkage or contraction. The level of degradation may be exacerbated by the degree and rate of change in relative humidity, where large and rapid fluctuations may result in more degradation than small and gradual fluctuations in expansion and contraction.
Tobacco leaves used to fabricate cigars may dry out, crack and fall apart over time when exposed to improper or fluctuating humidity levels. Cigars, cigarettes, pipe tobacco or cannabis products may be stored in humidors to maintain a desired relative humidity. For tobacco products, the desired relative humidity may be in the 70% range, while cannabis products may be stored at lower relative humidity. For tobacco products, a humidity level that is too low may cause tobacco products to dry out, while high humidity may promote the hatching of pests, such as tobacco beetles, or the formation of mold. Humidors are generally constructed of wood or glass, available in a variety of sizes, and may contain from a few to several thousand cigars. The humidity level inside a humidor may be maintained using distilled water in an electronic humidifier or moisture sources such as silica gel beads or sponges. Propylene glycol may be added to the distilled water to aid in controlling to the desired humidity level, and a mild antifungal or antibacterial agent may be added to prevent mold growth that may breed bacteria and fungi. These agents may cause an unpleasant taste of tobacco and cannabis products when smoked.
Wood used to fabricate musical instruments or pool cues, may shrink in dry climates, and in colder climates when home heaters are in use, while excessive humidity over time in moist climates may result in the swelling of these items. Improper or fluctuating humidity levels may ruin the sound, playability, tune-ability, and value of wood instruments, through warping, cracking and splitting. Dried wood on a guitar fret board may retract around the metal fret wires The ideal year round relative humidity is generally accepted by guitar manufacturers and resellers to be in the 50% range. Many guitar manufacturers and resellers recommend storing an instrument in its case when not in use, along with a humidity device for dry environments or dehumidity device for wet environments. Numerous humidity and dehumidity devices exist in the market, some designed to be inserted in the sound hole of an acoustic guitar and others to be placed inside the case. Humidity devices may dry out over time requiring periodic replacement or recharging in order to continue emitting vapor. Dehumidifying devices, such as dessicants and silica gel packs may become saturated over time requiring periodic replacement or drying out to continue absorbing vapor.
The air-tightness of a case's seal depends on its quality and design. Considerable variation is observed in studies of different cases where dry ice is used to show how much water vapor escapes from cases when latched closed. Another way to infer the sealing integrity of a case is by how long a humidity or dehumidity device lasts. The leakier the case the quicker a humidity device dries up, or a dehumidity device becomes saturated with moisture. A wood musical instrument stored inside a tight-fitting case where it makes physical contact on most of the instrument's surfaces, such as back and sides, may inhibit moisture from uniformly reaching surfaces. This may result in a humidity gradient that damages the instrument from humidified areas swelling while areas that are not humidified shrink. Additionally, materials used in the construction of some case liners may have hygroscopic properties that draw moisture away from the instrument and humidity devices.
Room humidifiers used in dry environments may not adequately control in the desired relative humidity range and may require regular maintenance including daily refilling of the water source and periodic cleaning. These humidifiers may also create condensation on cooler room surfaces, promoting mold growth that can breed bacteria and fungi inside the humidifier. Room humidifiers may also disperse a fine white dust from minerals and impurities in tap water. Mold growth and fine white dust may contribute to health issues, such as allergies. Warm mist humidifiers also increase the risk of a steam burn. If a room humidifier runs out of water, the device will stop working which may result in a sudden change in humidity causing harm to items inside the room.
Room dehumidifiers used in wet environments may not adequately control in the desired relative humidity range. Dehumidifiers may require regular maintenance, or the installation of a drain line to empty the accumulated water, and may also create room noise, heat, and increased energy bills. If a dehumidifier fills with water, the device will stop working which may result in a sudden change in humidity causing harm to stored items.
Home humidifiers and dehumidifiers may be used, but suffer from some of the same drawbacks as their room counterparts, may cost thousands of dollars, and require costly professional installation and regular maintenance.
Another method for storing one or more wood instruments or devices is in a humidity controlled and dust free cabinet or case. These cabinets or cases can be expensive, costing thousands of dollars, and may require considerable floor space. Therefore, there is a long felt need to resolve the above issues.